Young Folks
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Based on a song. FixationShipping. After fixing his motorcycle, Ed hopes Lou is up to try going with him on a joyride. Maybe let loose for once...


Jay felt horrible, ever since his parents split up, his father had wallowed about, blaming himself for their break-up. Especially after it became document official.

"Maybe if I had done this..." Ed would begin up randomly in conversations. Until recently, though. Suddenly he seemed ecstatic over the phone, like he used to. The accented voice would babble on like no tomorrow, no matter what the subject was.

Finally the blue ninja's curiosity got the better of him, "Dad, have you found someone else?"

Suddenly the chatter about fixing up his old motorcycle froze, and a smile could practically be seen, "I have, actually." Soft talking then ensued and some laughing. "Sorry kiddo, I have to go for now. Today's a busy day, don'tcha know?"

"Yeah, see ya," said Jay, barely getting it out before the other line gave a dial tone. That was something new...

{If I told you things I did before, told you how I used to be...  
Would you go along with someone like me?  
If you knew my story word for word, had all of my history...  
Would you go along with someone like me?}

"Thanks for agreeing to help me again, Lou," the youngest quartet member had his own music shop, but the other workers happened to get sick. Being helpful on his day off, Cole's father decided to help.

Humming and checking the list of CDs meant to come in later that day, Lou nodded behind the counter, "My boyfriend was busy anyways, so why not?"

Stopping his pretending to look at the list also, Jack slapped a hand on the desk, startling his friend, "Shut up."

It didn't sound mean, but it still made the older uncomfortable, "Excuse me?"

"You have a boyfriend and haven't told me anything before now? I want details, pronto," today was incredibly slow anyways, so they had nothing better to do.

Feeling like he was getting backed into a corner, the sharply dressed male shrugged, "I just like to keep those things to myself."

But still Jack bombarded him with so many questions. Some were more personal, but some were less so. "So what does he look like? I mean, I deserve to know at least that."

A jingle of the door's bell caused them to grow quiet. They weren't exactly whisperers and it was their own business. Besides, the man who walked through the door didn't look like he really belonged. With overalls and covered with splashes of oil, the graying man could have come in on accident even.

This shocked Lou into dropping his jaw noticeably.

Jack laughed and nudged him, "Hey, you're being too obvious... And besides, you have a boyfriend."

"He is my boyfriend," that got the customer's attention, having slightly heard their conversation.

Ed moseyed up to the counter and put down a CD he probably picked up randomly. The youngest didn't mind, giggling as he rung up the product. He watched as the couple awkwardly looked at each other. "I finished the motorcycle," tried the mechanic, adjusting the goggles resting on his forehead and giving a gentle smile. He exchanged the money he got ready for the packaged disc. His attention turned the previously unnoticed male, "You don't mind if I take Lou for awhile?"

"Not at all!" Jack practically ripped off the salesman apron Lou was currently adorning over his fancier clothing, "You two have fun, now."

Rolling his eyes undetected at that statement, the raven-haired adult nodded at his fellow quartet member and walked out of the store. This was also something apprehensive for the younger, seeing as he was afraid of motorcycles. The noises gave him panic attacks and he would rather not be caught dead on one of them. He always started with the worst case scenarios naturally, so that never helped when he would try new things.

"Are you okay?" The accented vocals gave Lou a start and he spun around. He had been staring holes through the nice-looking transportation for how long?

Clearing his throat, "Yes, of course." The brooding male was enveloped in strong arms that calmed his racing heart and mind.

"We can just walk home then." Ever since the junkyard practically kicked Ed's residence out, he left with his pets to go to Lou's. He was easily accepted, which shocked him in a way. Maybe the relationship scene was better than he had originally anticipated.

{I did before and had my share, it didn't lead nowhere...  
I would go along with someone like you.  
It doesn't matter what you did, who you were hanging with...  
We could stick around and see this night through.}

"No," Lou broke away from the embrace slowly and looked over at the idle object. It looked sturdy and everything a good motorcycle should be. Apparently his lover had originally gotten it from the junkyard before he was kicked out and eventually brought it over. Then today he had the time and tools to finish it up. Even if he was in no dress code suited for this, the dark-haired smiled and went over to the machine. He looked between the choices of helmets, noticing one had gears on them... Then there was the other one, which was a pink. He glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Ed chuckled and went over to the ride himself, "It's salmon, don't worry." With that, he swung his leg over the front seat and got comfortable. He picked up his own choice of helmet, and secured it on his head. Waiting for Lou to ease himself on the back seat, he turned on the motorcycle and smiled to himself as it purred to life eagerly. So far it liked working, so he hoped it could keep up with his plans for today. Turning back to his lover, he pulled on his steampunk goggles and grinned, "You ready?"

Shifting and reluctantly securing the shielded helmet, he tentatively answered, "Yes, I suppose so." Not long after that it began to back out of the parking spot, lurching slightly as a speeder went right next to them suddenly. Starting to wish he got them to walk, he opened his mouth again, "Actually, how about-" Too late, they were positioned to drive on this contraption. That caused Lou to go into self preservation mode and fling his arms around the strong chest of his boyfriend and shut his eyes.

Noticing this, the graying male decided to start off slowly to ease in this experience. It began to move and he slowly began to hit the gas pedal and made sure to distribute the weight nicely, thankful this road usually wasn't too busy. It was still loud enough to block out any conversation, which he personally didn't like, but dealt with because of the pure rush it gave him to do something like this. Growing more bold, he made a sharp turn and sped up slightly down the road connected to a more busy street for fun. This would get his adrenaline moving along for sure.

{And we don't care about the young folks...  
Talking 'bout the young style.  
And we don't care about the old folks...  
Talking 'bout the old style too.}

The ninja walked down the sidewalk, feeling bored. It wasn't their idea to have a lazy day, so they compensated by at least exercising their leg muscles. They were next to a busy street, which annoyed them to no end. Cole peered over to a motorcycle that just stopped next to them and slowed... "Hey," he hissed out to get Jay's attention, "doesn't that look like your dad? Who's the other guy though?"

"Huh," was all that could be said from the lightning ninja. It was clearly his father, who was actually keeping focus on the road and not noticing their existence. The man who had his arms slipped around the barrel chest was another story. He tilted his head slightly, then looked closer and laughed, "You know if I didn't know any better that could be your dad too, Cole."

"That's impossible, our dads don't even know eachother." Tried the dark-haired boy, not ready to believe such a thing could ever happen.

Zane then blinked multiple times and nodded, "Actually according to my scanner those are indeed your parents. I admit to not seeing this coming either."

Jay broke down laughing and caused a glare from the earth ninja. Cole spoke up after the light turned green and his response was drowned out by the racing machinery, but it was probably not very calm. The blue ninja patted his buff shoulder and laughed again, "As your soon-to-be brother, I should hope you be nice to me from now on?"

Cole put his hands on his hips and watched the shining motor vehicle leave with the last people he imagined being together. Not that he wasn't happy, but he was stubborn and didn't want to have to deal with Jay more than needed.

{And we don't care about our own faults...  
Talking 'bout our own style.  
All we care about is talking...  
Talking, only me and you.}

Continuing the path down the street until Ed finds a place to park his motorbike, Lou feels both relieved and disappointed at this. That was probably the most fun he had in some time... He realized he should let loose once and awhile, but it was difficult. He felt he had an image to uphold. They got off after it stopped against the far side of the local park. It was a more distant area, so they could have peace and quiet if they wanted.

"Was that okay?" Ed smiled gently and eased his slightly aching bones onto the older bench. Maybe resting into the front of the bike wasn't the brightest idea for a man his age.

"No," hummed the vocalist, taking off his helmet slowly and fixing his hair, causing the other to relax, but frown in a slump. "It was fantastic. I never felt so alive! I loved it. I love..." he scooted so they could give a sweet cuddle, "...you."

Finally the younger had said it for real! So close before now, but never fully! Moving so he could face the raven-haired he pecked him instead of a full-on kiss like usual, "I love you more."

Defending his words, Lou grasped Ed behind his helmeted head and knocked it off after yanking the other practically with a fierce and protective lip lock. It ended after kids started coming over to play some sort of game with their parents, but hand holding was the clear option now.

{Usually when things has gone this far, people tend to disappear...  
No one will surprise me unless you do.  
I can tell there's something goin' on, hours seems to disappear...  
Everyone is leaving, I'm still with you.}


End file.
